Cosas de novios
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: A Sasuke esa clase de cosas le parecían tonterias. -¿A qué a venido eso? -¿Qué problema hay? Joder llevamos saliendo ya hace un mes y ni siquiera me dejas cogerte de la mano. /SasuNaru/


**Cosas de novios.**

 **.**

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto acababan de salir de la universidad y se encaminaban rumbo a sus casas. Era un día de primavera, nublado, no hacia ni frío ni calor. Soplaba una suave brisa.

-Oi dobe. Como te sigas distrayendo mirando por las esquinas, te dejo aquí plantado -comento volviéndose a girar por cuarta vez observando como Naruto se estaba quedando atrás -Tengo prisa. Quiero llegar a casa y terminar pronto el trabajo que nos han mandado.

-¡Pero si tenemos todo un mes para entregarlo! -volvió a ponerse al lado del Uchiha y sonrió -Yo no lo haré hasta…-deposito ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y fijo la vista al cielo -No tengo ni idea -empezó a reír a carcajadas a lo que Sasuke le miro con seriedad.

-Y así te va.

-¿Cómo que así me va? -vio como Sasuke negó con la cabeza e ignorando su último comentario le cogió de la mano. El Uchiha no tardo en deshacerse del agarre.

-No te pongas plasta. ¿A qué a venido eso?

Naruto fijo su mirada azulada en la del moreno.

-¿Qué problema hay? Joder llevamos saliendo ya hace un mes y ni siquiera me dejas cogerte de la mano. Pues menudo novio -acabo diciendo de mala manera en un tono de fastidio.

-No veo la necesidad de que hagamos esas chorradas y nos vea toda la gente.

-¿Te preocupa que nos puedan ver? -indago entre curioso e interesado por saber el conflicto que tenia el Uchiha cuando de mostrar sus sentimientos en público se trataba -Es lo que todas las parejas que se quieren hacen cuando están juntas.

-¿Y a mi qué? -soltó molesto por la conversación.

Y es que desde que había empezado a salir con Naruto cada día acababan teniendo las mismas discusiones tontas por los mismos motivos.

-Pues que eres un aburrido y un imbécil -hizo un puchero y se giro hacia Sasuke quien seguía caminado despreocupado, para observar su reacción. Reacción que no llevo, ya que Sasuke simplemente le ignoro -En serio, no se como te las arreglas, pero a veces eres insoportable.

El Uchiha paro en seco y le encaro tomando a Naruto desprevenido.

-Mira, si accedí a salir contigo no fue para que estuvieses cada día dándome el coñazo con el mismo rollito. A ver si te entra en esa cabeza tuya que yo soy como soy. No voy a cambiar por ti ni por nadie, ni voy a darte el gusto.

Naruto comprobando que Sasuke estaba hablando en serio, apretó sus puños y desvió su mirada hacia un lado evitando el contacto visual.

-Yo nunca he querido, ni quiero cambiarte...Yo solo quería que….-hablo lento y pausado y en un momento hasta pensó que alguna lagrima iba a salir de sus ojos. Pero su orgullo no dejo que se escapase -fueses un poco más cariñoso conmigo…

-Tsk...Volvamos a casa ¿Quieres?

Muchas veces eran las que Naruto había experimentado la misma situación. Por cosas simples, usuales e incluso absurdas que a nadie le parecerían nada del otro mundo. Pero que cuando se trataba de Sasuke se convertían en algo extraordinario. Un simple toque, un simple abrazo, el cogerse de las manos o compartir un helado eran cosas que ellos dos jamás habían hecho. Y no era porque Naruto no había insistido en ello. Siempre llegando al mismo desenlace. Triste, molesto e incluso disgustado al ver que ni siquiera con él Sasuke lograba desprenderse de su coraza de hielo. Pero al final acababa cediendo, acababa olvidándolo y levantándose cada día con otra sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron a casa del Uchiha y cuando el moreno estaba a punto de despedirse el rubio se adelanto cogiéndole por el brazo.

-Ya se que quieres hacer el trabajo y todo eso pero ...¿Puedo quedarme? ¡Prometo que no te voy a molestar! -No tenia ganas de volver a su casa y estar solo y la verdad de lo que más disfrutaba era de la compañía de Sasuke.

Un Sasuke indeciso le abrió la puerta dejando que pasase primero. Sabía perfectamente que Naruto no iba a cumplir su promesa.

-Si quieres podemos hacer el trabajo juntos.

-Querrás decir hacerlo yo y tu copiarme -se dirigieron hacia la habitación del Uchiha. Dejaron ambas mochilas en el suelo y Naruto se desabrocho parte de los botones de su camisa.

-Tú habitación es increíblemente calurosa.

-Ya. Siempre le da el sol. Ayer se calentó mucho.

-Buff no se como puedes dormir aquí -hizo amago de sentarse en su cama.

-¿Tú no piensas hacer nada, no? -bufo y se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio decidido a no dejar que nada le distrajese.

El ojiazul se tumbó en la cama de Sasuke y se fijo con más detalle en como era su habitación. No solía frecuentarla. Sasuke evitaba a toda costa no solo mostrarse, sino mostrar nada que tuviese que ver con él mismo.

Por sobre todas las cosas era cálida, pero agradable en los días en que no hacía mucho sol. Estaba impoluta y muy ordenada. Se notaba como Sasuke era muy ordenado y cuidadoso con sus cosas. Percibió el olor de Sasuke en sus sabanas y almohada. Irresistible, su olor a colonia envolvía toda la estancia. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el aroma y el silencio le envolviesen.

¿Y si no estaba haciendo las cosas bien? Bueno en verdad quizás simplemente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada día pensar en lo mismo. Por un lado quería poder salir con Sasuke como una pareja normal y corriente, pero sabia de sobras que por así como era no sería posible.

-Oye Sasuke...¿Cómo es que quisiste salir conmigo ? -abrió los ojos y ladeo un poco su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

El aludido seguía inmerso con varios libros abiertos, escribiendo , sin dejar de prestar atención a lo suyo.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No se….Curiosidad….Soy tan diferente a como tú eres...La mayoría de veces lo único que hago es cabrearte.

—¿Y…? -continuo con su tarea, tratando de no distraerse por los comentarios del rubio,

El de cabellos rubios podía llegar a ser terriblemente pesado a ojos del Uchiha. Él tan acostumbrado a su soledad y tranquilidad, lograba sacarle de quicio más de una vez. Aún y con todo , era cierto, ese día en que Naruto le pidió salir no se negó, no le rechazo. Le beso y desde entonces no había pasado un día en que no estuviesen juntos.

-Sasuke….

-¿Hmm?

—Tú a mi me gustas mucho.

La frase hizo que por primera vez Sasuke dejase de lado el estudio y voltease hacia el rubio. Se levanto y fue directo hacia el chico que yacía en su cama. Se posiciono encima de él y tras varios segundos en los que ambas miradas se desvivieron una a la otra, paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos rubios acariciándolos para después estrecharlos con firmeza y posesividad .

-¿Qué te pasa?…. -pronunció Naruto extrañado de la actitud de Sasuke.

-Shh…- puso un dedo encima de su boca.

El rubio no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y tensarse. Solo Sasuke conseguir ponerle de ese modo. Sobretodo en momentos como ese en los que no podía saber en que pensaba. Y eso le daba cierto reparo, le hacía sentirse vulnerable a merced suya.

-No digas nada -susurro cerca de su oído con su voz más grave de lo habitual -Cierra los ojos.

Naruto le miro sin entender.

-Ciérralos… -volvió a insistir y Naruto obedeció.

Al instante de hacerlo un cúmulo de sensaciones recorrieron todo su cuerpo , como una chispa eléctrica pasando por cada poro de su piel.

Pudo sentir como la lengua de Sasuke se estaba paseando por su cuello, dejándole un rastro húmedo de saliva mientras una de las manos del Uchiha se había colado dentro de su pantalón y estaba frotándole la entrepierna sin pudor.

No tardo en ponerse totalmente erecto ante tales estímulos. El cabello del Uchiha caía por sobre sus mejillas , sentía su peso, su calor, su olor….Sus labios llegaron hasta su boca y le besaron con una intensidad que creía jamás haber experimentado.

–-Ahh…. -un gemido se escapo de su boca al separarse -Sasuke…

¿En serio que ese era el mismo Sasuke frío y borde que siempre evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto? Ahora lo podía sentir tan cercano, tan próximo, sin ningún tipo de barrera de por medio. Tan solo dos cuerpos dejándose llevar sus emociones.

Sasuke termino de desabrochar la camisa de Naruto y dejo al descubierto su bien formada figura. Sin ninguna duda Naruto se mantenía en forma.

-No abras los ojos…-bajo los pantalones del ojiazul para después y sin dejar de masturbarle con una mano, meter su erección dentro de su boca.

Esta vez para Naruto el estallido de placer fue tal y tan inmenso que tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar chillar.

-Ah joder…..no puedo ahh….

Sasuke comprobando que era del agrado de Naruto prosiguió su cometido. Chupandosela con ganas, y hasta lo más profundo, hasta donde podía, dejando que se empampase de su saliva para después seguir con la fricción, dándole doble placer.

Las mejillas del rubio ardían, y su cuerpo entero estremecido no tardo en vibrar y finalmente correrse en un estallido , un orgasmo tan fuerte que le costo varios segundos recomponerse.

Las manos del Uchiha quedaron manchadas de su semen. Naruto se percató de ello al volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse la escena.

-Lo siento, no he podido…..yo… -trato de excusarse pero ni siquiera sus palabras salían apropiadamente de su boca -Ha sido increíble.

Sasuke se levanto dispuesto bajar de la cama pero una vez más Naruto lo retuvo.

-Espera. Quedate aquí -esta vez fue él quién se atrevió y pasando una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke lo atrajo hacia si -Eres increíble Sasuke. Por eso me encantas. Soy un pelmazo a veces y siempre te estoy dando la lata. Ya lo sé. Pero es porque no soporto no estar todo el rato pegado a ti. Necesito saber que te tengo cerca.

-Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas dobe…

Naruto sonrió y deposito un suave beso en su boca.

-¿Puedes dejar el trabajo para mañana? -En realidad no era una pregunta, sino más bien una petición -Me apetece estar contigo. Hacer algo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -Sasuke se quedo sentado a su lado.

-Pues abrazarnos, hablar, no se...¿Salir al cine? ¿Ir al parque? Sí, no me mires con esa cara -dijo al ver que Sasuke fruncía el ceño -Cosas de novios.

-¿Tanto te importa hacer ese tipo de cosas?

-¡Claro!

-Con una condición -dijo atrayendo toda la atención del rubio -Haremos lo que tú quieras y a cambio luego haremos lo que yo quiero…

-¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa picarona en su cara.

-Te follare en esta misma cama -Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Sasuke y por como lo había dicho -Te follare hasta que me canse.

Hablaba sin reparar en que aquellas frases tan directas estaban sonrojando al chico rubio.

-Estas también son cosas de novios -alegó saliendose con la suya.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¿Desde cuando eres tan pervertido?

Le dio un pequeño empujón al que el Uchiha contesto tirándole encima de la cama y volviendo a ponerse encima de su cuerpo, esta vez haciendo mucha presión y cogiéndole de las muñecas, las cuales posiciono encima de su cabeza, Le miro serio y desafiante.

-¡Hey suelta! ¡!Me haces daño! -gruño pero una vez más de tantas Sasuke ignoro lo que había dicho.

-No es que sea un pervertido, es que tú me haces serlo. No es que solo quiera folllarte es que necesito hacerlo -bajo un poco, tan solo unos centímetros, los suficientes como para tocar la boca de Naruto con la suya.

Al separarse Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke volvería a ser frío y antipático. De eso no había duda. Volverían a discutir por pequeñeces , a las cuales seguramente el Uchiha se negaría. Pero en momentos como esos en los que entre palabras fogosas Sasuke le declaraba que necesitaba de él, era completamente feliz.

Y era cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke acabase accediendo a sus peticiones ya que por mucho que intentase ocultarlo. A Sasuke también le gustaba mucho Naruto.


End file.
